One Direction-Beyblade Version
by GinMado
Summary: One-shots based upon characters from Beyblade, singing One Direction's songs. Suggestions needed.
1. Preview

**Hi people! I've been listening to One Direction's songs lately, and so I decided to make a lyrics based fanfic on it.**

Preview:

One Direction sure is a famous band. I'm sure there will be hundreds of you, who favour them. Well, in this fic of mine, I will be writing simple One Direction's song's lyrics but with the original members replaced with Beyblade characters.

Now it is up to you, whom to character as which person. For example, Gingka as Harry.

Here's the list…

Niall Horan:

Zayn Malik:

Harry Styles:

Liam Payne:

Louis Tomlinson:

Song name:

Leave your suggestions on whom to make which character, in the **review section.** Also, do give the song name (by One Direction) along with the characters lineup. I will surely listen to everyone's request.

P.S: If you don't understand what is going on, feel free to PM me.

Thanks. X


	2. Happily

**The first request is by az23bv.**

 **Characters:**

 **Harry Styles as Yu**

 **Niall Horan as King**

 **Louis Tomlinson as Gingka**

 **Liam Payne as Masamune**

 **Zayn Malik as Chao Xin**

 **Song: Happily. (I think it suits best with these characters, rather than They don't know about us).**

 **Chapter 1**

In the heart of Metal Bey City, an enormous stage was set up. Thousands of people surrounded the stage, cheering on for the upcoming band to perform a song. The moonlight shone in the city. It was a late night concert, being performed by a very talented band. They had sung several songs across the world and earning a popular place in the field of bands wasn't a hard job for the tremendous band. The audience was looking forward to a cheerful night, filled with nothing but music. After a few minutes of cheering and screaming, the lights turned down. Only one ray of light was visible in the whole area which was the spotlight that shone in the middle of the stage. Upon hearing the sound of the music- guitar playing, everyone started screaming once more. After mere seconds, Yu appeared into the spotlight singing,

Yu: You don't understand, you don't understand  
What you do to me when you hold his hand  
We were meant to be but a twist of fate  
Made it so we had to walk away

Another spotlight revealing King, excelled, his thick voice singing,

King: Cause we're on fire, we are on fire  
We're on fire now

A third light hit the stage, showing off Chao Xin. He sang as he passed a hand through his chocolate brown hair,

Chao Xin: Yeah we're on fire, we are on fire  
We're on fire now  
1, 2, 3

Soon, Gingka and Masamune appeared on the stage too, when they all sang,

Everyone: I don't care what people say when we're together  
You know I want to be the one who holds you when you sleep  
I just want it to be you and I forever  
I know you wanna leave  
So come on baby be with me so happily

Masamune jumped off the stage and stepped towards the crowd singing,

Masamune: It's 4am and I know that you're with him  
I wonder if he knows that I've touched your skin

Gingka joins him, singing in his deep voice,

And if he feels my traces in your hair  
I'm sorry lord but I don't really care

Gingka kissed a brown haired girl's hand, who happens to wear goggles on her head, as he found her while singing through the crowd.

King then starts to sing as Gingka and Masamune move back on stage, skipping slightly on their toes.

King: Cause we're on fire, we're all on fire  
We're on fire now

Linking with his chorus, Chao Xin adds up,

Chao Xin: Yeah we're on fire; we are on fire  
We're on fire now

A hint of 1, 2, 3 was also heard from the background.

The crowd started clapping and dancing as everyone began to sing, the singers dancing and moving randomly on the stage,

Everyone: I don't care what people say when we're together  
You know I want to be the one  
Who holds you when you sleep  
I just want it to be you and I forever  
I know you wanna leave  
So come on baby be with me so happily  
So happily

1, 2, 3, 4

Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh we're on fire now  
Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh we're on fire now  
Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh we're on fire now

I don't care what people say when we're together  
You know I want to be the one  
Who holds you when you sleep  
I just want it to be you and I forever  
I know you wanna leave  
So come on baby be with me so happily

I don't care what people say when we're together  
You know I want to be the one  
Who holds you when you sleep  
I just want it to be you and I forever  
I know you wanna leave

Chao Xin and Gingka picked up Yu on their strong shoulders, as he sang the last line,  
Yu: So come on baby be with me so happily

Shouts and endless cheering was heard from the crowd as the band bowed down in front of them. Masamune and Gingka hugged each other on their great success, while King and Chao Xin high fived. They all patted Yu's head, telling him that he did great.

After signing numerous autographs, the band decided to have coffee at the nearest cafeteria. This sure was an amazing night for all of them. Smiles covered everyone's face except for Gingka who had one question in mind: _'Who was that girl? I never got her name…'_

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this drabble. Well, I surely enjoyed writing it. I am still taking in suggestions, so please send in.**

 **Have a nice day. X**


	3. Live while we're young

**On the request of Anna.**

 **Characters:**

 **Zayn Malik as Kyoya**

 **Harry Styles as Gingka**

 **Liam Payne as Tsubasa**

 **Louis Tomlinson as Masamune**

 **Niall Horan as Kenta**

 **Song: Live while we're young**

 **Chapter 2**

The gang was having a party at Gingka's place. After a lot of hard work, that totally paid off, they decided to have some fun, while practice their new song, simultaneously. Gingka had brought up all the necessary snacks for his squad, which includes chips, nachos, tacos, French fires and different types of juices.

Kenta held a guitar in his hand and swayed his fingers across the thick strings of the guitar. As soon as the familiar music grasped everyone's ears, Tsubasa began to sing,

Tsubasa: _Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya  
Come on and let me sneak you out  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up, the windows down_

Joining him, sitting in one corner with one leg stretched out and the other enfolded and brought close to the body then tapping his foot repeatedly, Kyoya sang,

Kyoya: _Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too (know it too)  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

Soon, everyone joined in, dancing randomly across the room, singing,

Everyone: _Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (and live while we're young)  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Tonight let's get some_

The end line being chorused by Gingka,

Gingka: _And live while we're young_

Suddenly, Kyoya got up and walked towards the huge white curtain, drawing it away and watching the whole city's view through the large window, singing,

Kyoya: _Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never  
Don't overthink, just let it go  
And if we get together, yeah get together  
Don't let the pictures leave your phone (oh oh)_

Kenta sang the next line, while eating the French fries from the large bowl.

Kenta: _Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

Once again, everyone started singing the same verses as before.

Everyone: _Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (wanna live while we're young)_

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Tonight let's get some_

Just as before, Gingka completed the last line, singing,

Gingka: _And live while we're young_

There was a slight pause, as just music was heard.

Kyoya then stood up on a sofa, causing everyone to stare at him in awe as they were suspecting something wrong with him, singing with actions,

Kyoya: _And girl, you and I  
We're about to make some memories tonight_

Masamune, who didn't sing solo earlier, now joined in, clenching his fists,

Masamune: _I wanna live while we're young  
We wanna live while we're young_

Again, it was everyone's turn to sing. They all stood in a separate corner, waiting to sing the main chorus. After jumping towards the center of the room, they started dancing once again, singing,

 _Everyone: Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

 _Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

 _Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young  
(C'mon, young) wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young  
Tonight let's get some_

Giving a final touch and the ending verses to the song, Kyoya sang,

Kyoya: _And live while we're young_

The gang high-fived each other once the song ended. They were truly happy about the fact that they have been doing great. And the best part was that as a team, they performed very well. Although there was some doubt in Tsubasa's mind about Kyoya. The way Kyoya acted throughout the song was totally unusual and the verses he sang clearly indicated that he might have a liking towards _someone..._

 **A/N: How was it? Leave a review if you found this fun. The next song will be updated soon.**


	4. Up all night

**For striker86.**

 **Zayn Malik as Masamune**

 **Harry Styles as Gingka**

 **Niall Horan as Ryuga**

 **Liam Payne as Tsubasa**

 **Louis Tomlinson as Kyoya**

 **Song: Up all night.**

 **Chapter 3**

It was yet another concert night for the eminent band. It was getting more than a million hits from all around the world every day. Why wouldn't they? After all, they were, without doubt, great singers. Even the word great might be an understatement for them.

The singers were getting ready for their performance. Everyone wore a similar outfit, which was a black T-shirt with black baggy pants.

"Its time." Tsubasa said as he trailed off behind his band members towards the stage.

The lads made a flawless entrance on the stage, catching the crowd's attention immediately and earning innumerable cheers and hooting from the crowd. Some calling out Masamune's name, while some repeating Kyoya's name. Others' names were heard too. The gang waved at the crowd, making them shout even more.

As soon as the music started, Tsubasa held the mike and started singing,

Tsubasa: It feels like we've been livin' in fast forward  
Another moment passing by  
(Up up up all night)  
The party's ending but it's now or never  
Nobody's going home tonight  
(Up up up all night)

Handing over his mike to Gingka, Gingka started to sing,

Gingka: Katy Perry's on replay  
She's on replay  
DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake  
People going all the way  
Yeah, all the way  
I'm still wide awake

Jumping off the stage, everyone joined the crowd, Ryuga and Kyoya trying to keep their calm, singing,

Everyone: I wanna stay up all night  
And jump around until we see the sun  
I wanna stay up all night  
And find a girl and tell her she's the one  
Hold on to the feeling  
And don't let it go  
'Cause we got the floor now  
Get out of control  
I wanna stay up all night  
And do it all with you

Moving in closer into the crowd they sang,

Up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night

Crawling back to the stage through the staircase on the side, Masamune started to sing,

Masamune: Don't even care about the table breaking  
We only wanna have a laugh  
(Up up up all night)  
I'm only thinking 'bout this girl I'm seeing  
I hope she'll wanna kiss me back  
(Up up up all night)

Gingka adding his previous lyrics, added in,

Gingka: Katy Perry's on replay  
She's on replay  
DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake  
People going all the way  
Yeah, all the way  
I'm still wide awake

Once again, everyone sang while dancing randomly on the stage.

Everyone: I wanna stay up all night  
And jump around until we see the sun  
I wanna stay up all night  
And find a girl and tell her she's the one  
Hold on to the feeling  
And don't let it go  
'Cause we got the floor now  
Get out of control  
I wanna stay up all night  
And do it all with you

Up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night

Suddenly, the lights on the stage, which here hovering wildly on the stage before, now slowed down, as if break dancing on a robotic song. Gingka held the mike and came closer on the stage, towards the crowd, singing,

Gingka: Katy Perry's on replay  
(Up all night)  
She's on replay  
(We're gonna wanna stay up all night)  
DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake  
(We're gonna wanna stay up all night)  
Up all night, up all night  
(We're gonna wanna stay up all night)

The lights coming back to its original movement and giving a really cool effect to the stage, made the singers even more energetic when they all sang the last verses of the song,

Everyone: I wanna stay up all night  
And jump around until we see the sun  
I wanna stay up all night  
And find a girl and tell her she's the one (she's the one)  
Hold on to the feeling  
And don't let it go  
'Cause we got the floor now  
Get out of control  
I wanna stay up all night  
And do it all with you (do it all with you)  
Up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night

Once the song finished and the music stopped, the crowd threw roses and different sorts of flowers on the stage. Masamune caught a red rose in his hand, claiming, "I am the number one singer!" causing everyone to sweat drop. They gracefully bowed down in front of the crowd, receiving even more applauses and claps. No doubt they stayed up all night to practice this song and their hard work definitely paid off.

 **A/N: How was it? Do send in more suggestions. The next one is for sweetcupcake11.**


	5. Midnight memories

**A request by sweetcupcake11.**

 **Niall Horan as Masamune  
Zayn Malik as King  
Harry styles as Gingka  
Liam Payne as Kyoya  
Louis Tomlinson as Ryuga  
Song: Midnight Memories**

 **Chapter 4**

"Guys, we have to come up with a song for our next performance." King cried, playing random notes on his guitar.

Gingka, standing in a corner with his back rested against the wall, started tapping his foot, singing,

Gingka: Straight off the plane to a new hotel  
Just touched down, you could never tell  
A big house party with a crowded kitchen  
People talk shh but we don't listen

"Oh now that was nice!" Masamune exclaimed, writing the verses down on a piece of paper.

Adding to Gingka's lines, Ryuga, sitting on a couch, sang,

Ryuga: Tell me that I'm wrong but I do what I please  
Way too many people in the Addison Lee  
Now I'm at the age when I know what I need, oh, whoa

Clicking onto everyone's mind, they start to sing, with King's voice the most evident.

Everyone: Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Baby you and me  
Stumbling in the street  
Singing, singing, singing, singing  
Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Anywhere we go never say no  
Just do it, do it, do it, do it

Kyoya grabbed his guitar and added up, pointing his thumbs towards him at the _follow me_ part.

Kyoya: 5 foot something with the skinny jeans  
Don't look back, baby follow me

Masamune then got up from his seat, and sang, holding a pen as a mike, swaying his hands, pretending as if he's looking for someone.

Masamune: I don't know where I'm going but I'm finding my way  
Same old shh but a different day

Folding his arms around his chest, Ryuga sang in his sheer voice,

Ryuga: Tell me that I'm wrong but I do what I please  
Way too many people in the Addison Lee  
Now I'm at the age when I know what I need, oh, whoa

Everyone except Ryuga got up and held a fake mike in their hands, singing in their flawless voices,

Everyone: Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Baby you and me  
Stumbling in the street  
Singing, singing, singing, singing  
Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Anywhere we go never say no  
Just do it, do it, do it

Masamune then jumped on a table, pointing a finger towards all his friends, singing the following lines,

Masamune: You and me and all our friends  
I don't care how much we spend  
Baby, this is what the night is for, oh, oh, oh

Gingka slid to the ground in a rock star way, back flipping a little, singing,

Gingka: I know nothing's making sense  
For tonight let's just pretend  
I don't wanna stop so give me more, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Finishing the song and giving the final touches, they all sang together,

Everyone: Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Baby you and me  
Stumbling in the street  
Singing, singing, singing, singing  
Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Anywhere we go never say no  
Just do it, do it, do it, do it

"Success!" King threw his fists in the air, at their great attempt, as this was totally random and not at all pre-planned. This wasn't a concert, or some practice, but if they performed this way at a concert, they were guaranteed to have a great response from the crowd. Just that Ryuga needed to change his behavior a little. He was just too obsessed with the couch that he didn't get up and didn't really sync in with his band members, although his voice totally fitted in, but his attitude didn't. The person who seemed to enjoy the most was Masamune, the all-time cheerful guy, along with King, who was the happiest at their achievement.

 **A/N: I hope you like it, sweetcupcake11. The main goal of these fics is to keep every person in character. I hope I didn't fail at it. =p**

 **Until the next chapter. xD**


End file.
